


Predatory Innocence

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Alcohol, Blue is a stripper who loves his job, M/M, Razz just likes relaxing, Red is a slut, Somebody gonna get wrecked, Strippers & Strip Clubs, referenced sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Swapfell Sans is relaxing after a hard week at the job, and low and behold, Blue is there to help him along doing what he loves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title for this work: FRESH CAN'T FUCKING WRITE LONG THINGS
> 
> Sorry, getting tired of my own shit lol
> 
> Enjoy ^^

The moment he entered the club it was though a weight had been lifted from his soul. The pulsing floors and walls, the alternating hues of neon lights and darkened corners, the overall feel of freedom and companionship for everyone else partying that evening; all of it made Razz feel alive, powerful. He turned to his companion, who was already eyeing up a few of the workers that passed, his bright red eyelights flashing as he met Razz’s gaze.

 

“Think ya might actually get some action tonight, or are ya gonna keep being a stiff lil’ skele.” Red teased, though his words held some amount of challenge. Razz’s bright purple eyelights flashed as he smirked, his grin wicked as he looked the other up and down, tilting his head.

 

“I still get more game than you, hotshot.” With that he continued his way into the club, leaving the other to get lost in the crowd. It was how they did these nights; Red would drink to his heart’s content, get some random lay, and Razz would have to kick them out the next day while Red was too hungover to get out of bed. He, however, usually didn’t drink enough to get fully drunk, instead using the various alcohol choices to further relax while he enjoyed the club’s more...sensual aspects of entertainment.

 

It didn’t take long for him to find himself in the back of the club, where the music was a bit lower and there were tables scattered about in front of a stage. The stage itself was lit with a low ambient light, except for where a tall pole stood, the main attraction for most who came here. Razz whistled appreciatively as he found a seat, the performer who was on stage as he walked in recognizing him and giving him a little wave as they completed their dance, hanging upside down with their legs in the air above them. 

 

He smiled as they walked off stage, well acquainted with a few of the dancers. Some of them not even in a sensual manner; they would be at the bar and he would happen upon them, starting up a casual conversation. He didn’t treat them like sluts and they didn’t treat him like a pervert. It worked well. A waitress walked by with his usual drink, setting it at his table before disappearing off into the shadows. He sipped at it for a few moments, wondering if the lineup would be the same as the last time he was here, when a fairly peppy tune began to play. 

 

A skeleton monster skipped onto the stage, bright blue eyelights gazing curiously out into the crowd, it’s ecto-body glowing from behind his loose, easily-removable clothing. Razz could only stare on in confusion; this was one of their new acts? His confusion, however, soon turned into shock as the atmospheric lights dimmed to a deep purple, the look on the monster’s face turning to one of easy, effortless seduction. Razz could feel his face heating up as the skeleton’s dance began, clothing quickly teased on and off throughout as the mood turned from one of unsurety to one of pure lust. And from what he could tell through his own quickly reacting magic, this monster was revelling in it.

 

The act itself wasn’t long, a normal occurrence for new dancers, though Razz found that he had been more affected by this one monster than any he had met before. Which either said a lot about the monster or quite a bit about his own level of self control. He shook off his blush, frowning as he downed what remained of his drink. If he didn’t get his damn magic back under control it would be a difficult night, not to mention Red would never let him hear the end of it. He looked around the area for the waitress, attempting to signal for a refill when two small hands lit on his shoulders, squeezing lightly. 

 

Razz looked back, expecting Red to be behind him in a poor version of one of his pranks, only to come socket to socket with those brilliant blue eyelights he had been staring at for the last twenty minutes or so. He felt himself freeze up, going stiff under the other’s touch even as the skeleton laughed in a surprisingly deep laugh.

 

“Hey, no need to be anxious. I just noticed you and...there aren’t many other skeletons around…” The other paused as he ran light fingertips over his clavicle and scapula, seeming to revel in Razz’s quiet gasps. “I wanted to know if you would be interested in having a little fun?” The skeleton’s voice seemed to drop in a way Razz wasn’t entirely sure he could handle, sending a shiver down his spine. He only had to think it over for a moment before he leered back at the other, a sure smirk on his face that quickly vanished as the other’s look turned positively predatory, tongue gliding over hidden fangs. Razz swallowed before continuing his thoughts on the proposal.

 

"If you think you can handle me." He shuddered as the other leaned down to be right next to his skull, giving a low purr.

  
“I’ll take that as a yes then, darling.”


End file.
